El comienzo de una historia
by konatasenpai12
Summary: ESPERO que os guste, haré un monton de capitulos sobre esta pareja, esperen las demas, gracias :)
1. capitulo 1-El comienzo de una historia

Muy tarde por la calle, andaba desconcertada Konata, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Llegando a casa se tiró a la cama y se puso un manga en la cara, cada vez que leía una escena empezaba a lagrimear recordando lo sucedido...

*Flash Back~~~*

Muy temprano en el instituto (o en la preparatoria), Konata se veía como siempre: holgazana y plana. De repente, entra Kagami al salón, con una carga de furia de la re mil, Konata la veía con poco interés (como siempre).

-Kagami: ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- mostrando a la vez una pagina de internet que había entrado por su celular.

-Konata: ¿Qué cosa? -w-

-Kagami: Esto, a ver si miras -señalando una imagen en donde sale Kagami con bigote y en traje de baño, con un montón de elfos.

-Konata: Ah...¿eso? -w-

Kagami cada vez más enfadada: Me permitiría golpearte directo, pero no puedo :v

-Konata: Solamente mejoré la imagen, nada preocupante -w-

-Kagami: Eres una...

Antes de terminar la frase , Kagami soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Kagami: Esto...jamás...te lo perdonaré.

-Konata: Espera Kagami! Solo era...

Kagami se fué antes de que Konata terminace su frase.

*~~Solo era...una broma~~*

Saliendo del instituto, Konata quería arreglar las cosas con Kagami, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, Kagami no se encontraba con Tsukasa, estaba con Misao y Ayano ( no es ayano sugiura, no te confundas).

Konata se deció así misma ir casa de Kagami solo para disculparse y hacer las paces ( ya que a menudo solo va a su casa para copiar la tarea).

Siendo ya de tarde, Konata se dirigía en dirección a Kagami. Tocó el timbre y nadie respondía, solo Tsukasa que después de un "buen rato" salió a abrirle.

-Tsukasa: Kona-chan, ¿qué haces por mi casa? - con una voz tierna y de confianza.

-Konata: ¿Está Kagami-chan?

-Tsukasa: No..no está en casa, salió con unas amigas, creo que con Misao-san...

En la mente de Konata resonaban lo que dijo último.

-Konata: N-no importa- se fué mientras aún le quedaba esperanza.

Regresando a casa, pasó por el instituto, viendo las hojas de otoño caer. Se posó sobre un muro observando a un perro que se le acercaba. En eso la ve...la ve a ella misma, caminando un poco recta...la vió a Kagami. Konata se fue corriendo hacia ella, Kagami al escuchar como la llamaba se salió corriendo.

-Konata: Kagami espera!

Kagami sin decir nada.

-Konata: Por favor, escúchame- agarrando su brazo.

-Konata:Por favor, solo un rato.

-Kagami: ¿Qué quieres? Seguir molestándome?- con un tono de enojo.

En eso, Konata se le echa encima (abrazo).

-Konata: Per...per...

-Kagami: Habla rápido antes de que empiece a gritar, y suéltame!

-Konata (lagrimeando): Perd...perdo...

-Kagami: Perdo qué?!

-Konata: ¡PERDÓNAME! - llorando.

En ese momento Konata sin pensarlo, la agarró y la besó.

~~~~fin del capitulo 1~~~~

Proxmimamente, el capitulo 2: Aclarando respuestas

Comenten si quieren y compartan a sus otros. :]


	2. capitulo 2-Aclarando respuestas

-Konata: ¡PERDÓNAME! - llorando.

En ese momento Konata sin pensarlo, la agarró y la besó

En ese mismo instante, para Kagami, el alrededor ya no existía, solo era ella y Konata. Tampoco se podía omitir que cayeron hojas de cerezos, ilusión propia de Kagami.

-Kagami: Ko..Kona..ta? - sonrojada.

Konata sin decir nada.

-Kagami: Es-esta bien, t-te perdono, n-o t-tuvistes q-que hacerlo...

-Konata: No importa, no debo exigirte a algo, me da igual que no me perdones ((((((me da igual)))))).

Konata se fue con la cabeza agachada, un poco sonrojada (en verdad, si estaba sonrojada). Kagami no terminó de reacomodar las cosas que acabaron de pasar, no le entraba la idea, se fue por lo menos quedándole un poco de razón...

*~~~~Fin del FlashBack~~~~*

Konata, aún tirada en la cama, no comprendía el por qué lo hizo, por qué tuvo el impulso de besarla. Buscó en sus más profundos sentimientos, pero no encontró nada, pero si recordó algo que Tsukasa le había contado..: _Las acciones que haces es porque realmente lo deseaste, pero algunos deseos son tan embarazosos que decimos _"no lo quería hacer" _o como _"no fue mi intención" _para defendernos._.. Recordando esto, Konata miró con desconcentración a la derecha y a la izquierda, en eso se hace un silencio del lugar, momento en que...Konata...descubre el por qué, descubre el por qué lo hizo, con un rápido movimiento botó el manga contra la pared, dándose para sí misma cachetadas como tratando de recobrar la vida.

Konata: N-no creo que y-yo...pudiera...e-estar...- Al mismo tiempo que sale al baño para mojarse la cara, viéndose al espejo..., pero fue pero verse, porque solo se veía la cara ee Kagami. Konata salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a nose donde (talvez al parque, ya que estaba corriendo por el camino al parque), corría a una velocidad ( hay que recordar que ella es atlética), a una velocidad desconfiada, no le importaba que la gente se asombrara por el por qué está corriendo; de repente, se tropieza y cae encima de una persona.

Misao:¡hyahh! Mi c-cabeza, me duele, ~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te tropiezas? :v

Konata: Haz estado con...Kagami?- en un tono penoso y despreocupado.

Misao: Pues sí, estábamos en el parque y... creo que aun sigue ahí, me dijo que quería estar a solas para pensar-

Konata:-¡¿SABES EN QUÉ PENSABA?!

Misao: Pues en realidad, no, ¿y a que se debe esa pregunta?

Konata: N-nada en absoluto.- se levanta y continúa caminando.

Llendo por un sendero en parque, pensaba en que haría si se encontrase con ella, o como estaría en el instituto después de lo que le hizo a Kagami. "kagami perdoname" se escuchaba en sí misma.

En eso una mano la detiene, una cálida y agradable mano que decía:

-N-no deberías estar a estas horas por el p-parque.

-Konata: Pero tenía que-

-Escucha, s-si fuistes a buscarme de nuevo, para disculparte de nuevo, y también para disculparte por lo que me hicistes, no importa, yo a te he disculpado (cuando me besastes).

-Konata: ¿Qué dijistes último? Espera...¡¿KAGAMI?!

-Kagami:O-olvidalo, ya, anda a casa que ya es tarde, Konata-

-Konata:-¿M-Me puedes a-acom-acompañar a mi ca-casa?- Konata toda sonrojada.

-Kagami: Eh...?- Kagami se sonrojo también.- Konata yo-

-Konata: Solo acompáñame...

Por el camino, Ninguna ee las dos dió palabra, caminaban como si no se conocieran, de vez en cuando Kagami miraba a Konata de reojo, en eso, Konata le agarra la mano con suavidad. Kagami se sonrojó que pensaba en ella y...

Ya llegando a su puerta, aun con las manos agarradas, Konata se detiene por un momento.

-Kagami: Ya hemos llegado, bueno me tengo que-. En eso Konata le aprieta fuerte a Kagami, la empuja hacia ella...los ojos de las dos brillaron como quien sabe lo que iba a pasar, y pasó.

Las dos soltaban gemidos, Konata avanzaba para que Kagami retrocediera en dirección a la puerta, afortunadamente para Konata, no había nadie en casa, su padre y sus primas habían salido a comer. Mientras más Konata avanzaba, más Kagami entraba a su casa. Konata no había pensado en hacerlo, estaba frustada y pues lo que hizo era porque lo quería hacer...con ella. Kagami estaba retrocediendo, sin saber a donde se dirigían, no sabía que Konata la estaba llevando a su habitación. Llegando a la puerta de su habitación, Konata abre la puerta, lo cual había un manga en medio (ya sabes porque), Kagami se resbala y cae contra el piso, Konata se le hecha encima y la empieza a besuquear, entreabriendo la boca, soltaban gemidos. Konata se dezplaza hacia su cuello, lamiendo con placer, sogue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, Konata se paralizó en el momento al ver que los pechos de Kagami estaban duros y que habían crecido un poco, a Konata le vino en la mente un manga yuri que leyó el otro día. Konata se sintió capacitada para continuar lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagami, empezó a lamer los pechos, apretándolos con la otra mano, empezó a jugar con sus pezones, Kagami soltaba gemidos y gritos.

-Konata: No hagas tanto alboroto -/-

-Kagami: E-es que tú...No solo mis pechos , ah /

-Konata: Wow! Osea, también lo quieres aquí?- Konata deslizó su mano hacia su "archivo" ( pongamosle así para que no haiga demandas de palabras -w-).

-Kagami:No! Espera! Nhm... Si haces eso...ahora...yo...

Ahh! Por favor, para

-Pero si a tu "archivo" le gusta, está temblando- Decía Konata mientras con ojos pervertidos miraba y lamía su "archivo"

-Nhmm...Ah, no Konata, deja eso, siento una sensación extraña...fuah...nhmm..

-Osea, que te quieres correr?, yo jamás sentí como era correrse, pero creo que tu serás la primera en descubrirlo si sigo con esto.

-Tienes que parar! Konata, hazme caso! No creo que pueda...aguantarlo...nhmmm...ah..ah

-Un poco más...

-No! Ya no aguanto!...(me corro)

A Konata le pareció raro al oír lo ùltimo, se acercó hacia su cara toda sonrojada.

-No quiero que hagas bulla...-Konata metió por última su dedo en su "archivo" de Kagami.

-AAAHHHH...MMM...mmmm (sonaba así porque Konata la estaba besándo mientras se corría).

-Ah...ah...

-Chica lasciva, hehe

\- Ca-cállate.

-Cielos...has mojado todo el piso.

-Y de quién crees que es la culpa? :v

-Nose, pero, Kagamin...

-Qué?

-Te amo...

Próximo capitulo:= Hearth attack- capítulo 3: Romance en el instituto. (yei..ya le puse tìtulo :3)

Comenten si quieren y dejen sus pedidos de otras parejas que quieran que ponga (yuru yuri, Lucky star, Madoka Magica


	3. capitulo 3-Romance en el Instituto

-Ahh?

-Siempre te he amado, nosé si siempre, pero cuando pienso en ti, mi mundo se vuelve abstracto.

-K-konata?, yo...también...- toda sonrojada.

-Kaga...min...

Ambas se abrazaron sacando algunas lágrimas, se presenciaba una escena (yuri) tierna, pero ese momento agradable, se convirtió en uno incómodo, ya que los parientes de Konata habían regresado.

-Konata! Ya hemos vuelto! (Yui)

-¿Kagami también está aquí? (Yutaka)

-Konata, ¿qué es esto? ( el padre de Konata estaba agarrando un listón que se le había caído a Kagami)

-Konata, estás ahí? Por qué no respondes? (Yui)

Konata no podía responder porque se encontraba en una situación difícil : Haber tenido relaciones com Kagami y que sus parientes estén debajo de ellas.

-Y-Ya voy, es-esperen ._.U, Kagamin, quédate aquí y que no te vean desnuda, ponte la ropa.

Kagami le sorprendió por lo que dijo último, Konata parecía ser más madura, que podía tomar sus propias decisiones. -K-Kona...ta

Tal vez, porque después de encarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus tenciones desaparecieron y solo quedó lo que era realmente, una persona madura e independiente, una Konata en la que Kagami no conocía hasta ahora...

-Nee-san, Yuu-chan, papá, ¿adónde fueron? (con tono de no saber nada)

-Fuimos a cenar, pero te habías ido, hablando de eso...¿adónde ibas con tanta prisa? ( Yui)

-Si, ¿y por qué los zapatos de Kagamin están aquí? (Yutaka)

-Aaahhh...eso..., es que yo...,bueno..., quería que Kagami me ayudase a estudiar, así que la traje aquí -3-. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a seguir estudiándola-digo- estudiando. -_-U.

-Bueno, anda y estudia (es un poco raro de tu parte)-Yui

...(subiendo escaleras)...

-Oye, Kagamin, ya haz hecho la tarea?

-Si, ya la hice.

-Me la dejas?

-¡HAZLO POR TU PROPIA CUENTA!

-Ya pues Kagamin, así eres con tu novia ¿eh?.

-¡¿N-Novia?!

-Que...¿no lo éramos después de lo que confesamos e hicimos?

-B-Bueno, si...eso creo.

-Entonces sé una buena esposa y déjame tu cuaderno -w-

-¡PERO NI SIQUIERA NOS CASAMOS!

-hehe, te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas, Kagamin. -3-

-Hope,ya deja eso... (*No, no, ni modo de que haya cambiado, sigue igual como siempre*)

...(en el instituto, al día siguiente)...

-Konata , y que crees? (Tsukasa)

-Pues en realidad, no creo que funcione.

-Y porqué lo crees?

-Porque ella es inteligente *(y un poco tsundere)*, y el otro es más que un simple otaku, sus familias pueden hasta llegar a la guerra.

-Bueno, en algo tienes razón...(Miyuki)

-Ah...onee-chan (Tsukasa) -Kagami solo estaba pasando por su puerta del salón, en dirección a otra.

-Kagami-san, adónde vas? (Miyuki)

-Iba a pedirle algo a Misao.

Konata la mira con desconfianza (y un poco sonrojada)

-Y-y que le i-bas a pedir?- sonrojada

-Nada e-en especial - Kagami también sonrojada.

Tsukasa y Miyuki las miraron con extrañes.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? (Miyuki)

-Nada, quize decir, no pasó nada ¿a que sí, Konata?

-Si..., no pasó nada de nada.

El tiempo de descanso había terminado, Kagami volvió a su salón. Tsukasa y Miyuki se susurraban detrás de Konata.

-Yo creo que pasó algo...(Tsukasa)

-¿Se habrán peleado? (Miyuki)

-Espero que no... (Tsukasa)

Saliendo del instituto, Kagami aun estaba en su salón, estaba guardando y limpiando el salón porque ese día le tocaba. La puerta se abre con lentitud.

-Pu-puedo pasar?

-Ko-Kona..ta

Pasó un rato de silencio.

-Y dime, ¿qué ibas a pe-pedirle a Misao?

-Nada en especial...

-*(sé honesta)*-

-Qué?

-Que me seas honesta, ¡¿qué querías pedirle?!

-Bu-bueno...

-¡Dímelo!- Konata la empujó contra la pared y la empezó a agarrar el cuello (amenaza cuellal)

-Esto...espera

-Si no me lo dices, no voy a parar.

-Yo...un momento ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? Es mi vida y no te importa!

-Yo...no voy a soltarte...hasta que me digas.., no me importa que sea tu vida, porque...porque...

-Eh?

-¡PORQUE YO TE AMO, TU VIDA ES MI VIDA Y SI TE PASA ALGO YO LO SUFRIRÉ EL DOBLE!, no quiero perderte,...no quiero...snif (llorando)

-Kona...ta

-No me importa si no lo quieres o si lo rechazas, yo continuaré- La cara de Konata se va acercándo a la de Kagami.

-Espera ...qué pretendes? Aun estamos en el instit...nhmm...mmm.- Kagami fue interrumpida rápidamente por el beso de Konata.

-Ah.., espera, mnmm..., no me lamas el cuello, ¿y si alguien nos oye? Acuérdate de que aun estámos en el instituto y algunos salones se quedaron para ordenar o organizar con su profe. Mnmmm

-Descuida..., no lo haré con prisa, tenemos todo el tiempo. :3

-No ...creo que debas...segu...ah! No los muerdas (¿cuando llegastes hasta esa parte?)

-Aguanta...

-No...

*Crujido de la puerta que se abre*

-Me olvidé algo (Misao)

Ah...

-Esto...no te confundas (Konata)

-¿En qué no debería confundirme? *Que estaban haciendo* (Misao)

-¡TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN RAZONABLE! (Kagami)

-Si.., esto..., ella se resbaló estúpidamente y , yo, heróicamente la salvé -w-

-oye, no te pases-

-pues que pensastes en primer lugar , Misao? (Konata)

-Yo pensaba que estaban practicando para una obra o algo así (se está acercándo el Festival)

-No suena nada mal eso de la obra -w- ( Konata)

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-¿¡Dónde nos apuntamos?! (Konata)

-espera, QUE?

-De que te quejas Kagamin, será divertido *(siempre y cuando yo sea el príncipe y tu la princesa)*

-que has dicho?-Pero no es que esté en contra, pero...

-No te preocupes por el guión, (sacando una libreta de su mochila), yo ya tenía planeado montar una obra para el festival. (Misao)

-Bien, entonces practiquemos primero la escena del beso -3- (Konata)

-Oye, no...basta (Kagami)

-Tenemos que practicar lo importante, y para que se vea real... (Konata)

-Eh?- (Kagami)

-Nos taparemos la cara con mi sombrero de príncipe que tendré puesta. (Konata)

-¿En qué momento hemos decidido quien es quien? (Kagami)

-***(Estas dos harán un gran espectáculo)*** -Misao

-Dijistes algo, Misao? (Kagami)

-No, nada. (Misao)

-Bueno, continuémos con la escena del romance -3- chu! (Konata)

-Espe-espera! (Kagami)

GRACIAS POR LEERLO

Muy pronto el capitulo 4:

Hearth Attack-capítulo 4-Preparativos para el festival

#Espero con ancias sus comentarios :3


	4. capitulo 4-Preparativos para el festival

-Bueno, ya quedó (Misao)

-Qué es lo que ya quedó? (Patricia)

-Ya me decidí lo de la obra.

-Ya terminastes de escribir el guión?

-No, solo decidí quien es quien **(tu eres unos de los duendecillos)**

-Eh?

-Nada, nada

Se abre salvajemente la puerta.

-Buenos días Misao y Patricia. (Konata)

-Ah! Konata, justo te quería encontrar. (Misao)

-¡¿ qué pretendes?! **(ya tengo dueña)** - (konata)

-No escuché bien lo ultimo, pero no importa, solo quería decirte que ya escogí a los protagonistas principales. (Misao)

-Y? (Konata)

-Como ningún chico se ofreció para ser el príncipe..., tú tomarás el papel. (Misao)

-WoW! En serio? (Konata)

En eso se abre de nuevo la puerta.

-Ah...Misao, Patricia, Konata. ¿Por qué tanro alboroto? (Kagami)

-Nah..., solo sé que tú serás la princesa. (Misao)

-¡¿ QUEEEEEÉ?! (Kagami)

-Pero por qué te sobresaltas, amor mío? (Konata en tono de burla)

-Callaté / (Kagami)

-Pero enserio, ¿qué tiene de malo?, no pasa nada si son entre amigas ¿no? (Patricia)

-Además, ya no lo puedes negar. (Misao)

-Y eso porqué? (Kagami)

-Porque ya se están haciendo los vestuarios y el ecenario ***del beso*** (Misao)

-que-

-Si, Hiyori ya los está haciendo. (Misao)

-Dijistes...Hiyori? (Konata)

-sep

Konata le agarra el hombro a Kagami.

-No sé porque, pero esta vez estoy de parte de Kagami .

-Eh? Que estas tramando Konata. (Kagami)

-Ahora que me acuerdo... (Konata)

-El qué esta vez? (Kagami)

Konata se despide de las otras mientras jala a Kagami a quien sabe donde. Llegan al atrás del instituto.

-P-Porqué me trajist-tes aquí?

-Me acordé que me faltó hacer una cosa importante.

-El qué? '/'

-Tu beso de buenos días

-Ahh...? /

-Eres tierna cuando te sonrojas después de que te beso. -w-

-C-Cállate Konata!

-Hehe, perdón.

-Pero en serio, no creo que deberíamos hacer esto en el instituto, ¿y si alguien nos ve? ¿qué le daríamos como excusa?

-Hmmm...Ya lo tengo!

-El qué?

-Eto...de qué hablábamos? -w-

-¡KONATAA!

-NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE, MI NOVI-ESPOSA! -W-

-Porqué lo dices como si te estuviera alagando, además ,que hay con eso de novi-esposa?

-Ah! Creo que ya van a empezar las clases, es mejor que nos vayám...,¿Kagami ,estás bien?

-Aahh? Si...

-Bueno, rumbo a los salones. -w-

Llendo al salón (aun siguen afuera), Kagami se apega a Konata y de sorpresa la besa (cachete o mejilla).

-Gracias...por quedarte...a mi lado. (Kagami)

-Ah...aahh, TENEMOS QUE IR RÁPIDO A LOS SALONES, tenemos que ir. (Konata)

~~~~~En la clase de Konata~~~~~~

-Y bien, como ya todos lo saben, falta solo 3 días para el festival, así que hagan todo lo posible para que salga bien,...en resumen...NO HAGAN NADA ESTÚPIDO PARA QUE ME DESCUENTEN DE MI PAGA! (Kuroi-sensei)

-Oye, Konata, que hará nuestro salón para el festival? (Tsukasa)

-Creo que algo normalito, una casa embrujada o algo así. -w- (Konata)

-Aiaaa...y de qué te vas a disfrazar, Konata? (Tsukasa)

-De príncipe, por supuesto -w- (Konata)

-Pero un principe no da tanto miedo. (Miyuki)

-Ya lo sé, sino es que Misao iba a montar una obra y me escogió a mí para el papel de príncipe ***Claro, porque la princesa Kagami debe tener un príncipe "azul"***

-Que? Kagami va a ser la príncesa? (Tsukasa)

-Sep -w-

-Hmmm...Eto...¿ya saben cómo harán para la escena del beso? Tú sabes que todo el instituto quiere algo real, así que... (Miyuki)

-No te preocupes por eso, ya está planeado todo ***Detrás del sombrero no se verá nada*** (Konata)

-Qué sombrero? (Tsukasa)

-Aaahhh ...eto..ehh? De qué me hablas Tsukasa? -/- (Konata)

-De que están hablando? (Kagami)

-Ah...Onee-chan, ¿Por qué no me dijistes que ibas a ser la príncesa? (Tsukasa)

-Eh? Príncesa? De que me estás hablan...espera...¡KONATA! (Kagami)

-Ya me descubrió- (Konata)

-Te dije que te quedaras callada! (Kagami)

-Tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta, Kagamin -w- (Konata)

-Entonces era verdad? (Miyuki)

-No, espera...te equivocas... (Kagami)

-Ya sabes como hacerlo? (Tsukasa)

-Eh? Hacerlo...? (Kagami)

~~~~Momento de silencio~~~~

\- =/= ¡Konata...! Qué más les has contado?! (Kagami, dándole amenazas con el puño)

-No, espera..., yo no dije nada... (Konata)

-Yo me refería a la...escena del beso..., no a lo que tú piensas, onee-chan. (Tsukasa)

-~/~ Ah... del beso... (Kagami)

-Sip, ¿como lo vas a hacer para que parezca real? (Miyuki)

-Bueno,...yo pensaba taparnos con un sombrero o algo así...oye...¿QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO DECIR? / (Kagami)

-Hehe, Kagami se sonroja rápido, que tierno -w- (Konata)

-Konata, cállate! ***No vaya a ser que alguien lo entienda mal y nos descubra*** (Kagami)

-No te preocupes por ello, no creo que haiga gente pervertida -w- (Konata)

Pero Konata estaba equivocada, si había gente pervertida, mejor dicho, un chica pervertida, Hiyori, que ya las descubrió detrás del instituto mientras se besaban.

-Vamos Kagamin, tenemos que buscar a Misao para practicar las escenas, especialmente la del beso -w-

-Ya, espera...

~~~~En clase de Misao~~~~

-¿Dónde estarán esas dos? Quedamos para que vengan aquí después de las clases. (Misao)

-Ya vendrán, no te preocupes. (Ayano)

-Misao, Ayano, ya llegamos!

-Al fin, bueno, a lo que venimos... Konata, debes decir esto y aquello después de que la otra escena termine. (Misao)

-Oye, oye, por qué mejor no practicamos lo importante :3 (Konata)

-El qué? (Kagami, Misao y Ayano)

-Ya saben, b-e-s-o :3 (Konata)

-Tienes razón, tenemos que practicar eso porque, bueno,..debe salir lo más real posible. (Ayano)

-Si, si, pero...como lo haremos? (Misao)

-Primero intentemos sin sombrero :3, dime cuales son las líneas de esa escena. (Konata)

-Yo...c-creo que deberíamos practicar el principio -/- (Kagami)

-No te preocupes, Kagamin, será rápido ***Además, tú sabes como lo hago*** (Konata)

-Y de que és la obra? (Ayano)

-Es de Blancanieves, versión mejorada v.1.0.8 (Misao)

-Bueno, entonces..., Kagamin, échate contra el piso -w- (Konata)

-EHH? (Kagami)

-Solo es una práctica... (Konata)

-Es-está bien...creo... (Kagami)

-Prueba n° 1, sin sombrero, hehe (Konata)

-Oye, no me gusta tu risit...hmmm...mnmm

En ese momento Kagami fue interrumpida por Konata, quien le dió un beso "de verdad". Misao y Ayano se quedaron inmóviles al ver el beso "falso" pero "real" de Konata y Kagami.

-Príncipe... (Kagami)

-Princesa... (Konata)

Ambas se abrazaron, Misao y Ayano empezaron a aplaudir por el "acto falso pero real" de Konata y Kagami.

-¿Cómo hicieron que el beso se vea tan real? (Misao)

-Práctica -w- (Konata)

-Eh? (Misao)

-No le hagas caso, no sabe lo dice ***pero sí sabe como besar*** (Kagami)

-Ehh? -/- Kagamin, dijistes algo? (Konata)

-No, nada -/- (Kagami)

-Les pasa algo a las dos? Están muy rojas, ¿tienen fiebre? (Misao)

-Ah..no (Konata)

-Hay que seguir practicando / (Kagami)

-Te veo muy entusiasmada, Kagami (Misao)

-Cállate -/- (Kagami)

-Bueno, sigamos, este príncipe azul quiere sus besos -w- (Konata)

-Que te calles!

-Hehe...

~~~~Muy pronto, Hearth Attack-capitulo 5- La obra más real~~~~~

~~~~Espero con ansias sus comentarios, puenden recomendarme~~

~~~~cualquier cosa, esperen los demás capítulos XD~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. capitulo 5- La obra más real

-No te sientes nerviosa, Konata?

-Estoy tranquila siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, Kagami.

-Ya veo...(Kagami, agarrándole la mano a Konata)

El auditorio estaba lleno, Misao se encontraba guiando a los del sistema para que salga bien la obra. No era de pensar mal, pero, Konata y Kagami se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, medio iluminado, para que practicásen las líneas, de momento a otro se besaban (de voluntad, no de la obra), las dos estaban nerviosas, era el único festival que tendrían, porque bueno...,ellas ya estaban en 3er año, y si estropeasen esta obra, sería un mal recuerdo para sus vidas. Como siempre, la primera actuación era de la idol Akari (no me acuerdo su apellido), ya faltaba poco para que le toque el turno a Konata y Kagami. Se sentía un ambiente espantoso pero pacífico, Konata ya tenía planeado en llevar a Kagami a la casa embrujada que hizo su salón, por otra parte, Hiyori estaba llorando, ya que ella quería que el príncipe sea Minami y la princesa Yutaka. En fin, la cosa era de que Konata esté al lado de Kagami, justo como pretendía Hiyori, ya que ella le dio la idea a Misao, Hiyori después de haberle dicho eso a Misao se arrepintió, porque se olvidó de Minami y de Yutaka, pero después se alegró porque Konata y Kagami iban a estar juntas.

-Ahora es el turno de Misao, con su pequeño teatrillo de Blancanieves!

Todo el auditorio se llenó de aplausos.

-Bueno, nos toca. (Konata)

-Si, hagámos todo lo posible para que salga bien. (Kagami)

-Si...

-~~~~ En el escenario~~~~-

Narrador (Misao): Había una vez una hermosa princesa llamada Blancanieves, la cual era muy querida por todos.

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¡Oh! ¡Encontré flores comestibles!- Arrancando las flores de cartón que había.- Phhhrrss! ¡Qué desagradable! **((Misao, me haces ver como una idiota))**

-No debería comerse el material. (Yui)

La reina (Miyuki): Espejo, ¿Quién es la más hermosa de este mundo?

Espejo (Ayano) : Blancanieves.

La reina (Miyuki): ¿Eh? ¿Yo?, ya veo, lo sabía. De algún modo lo suponía.

Espejo(Ayano): Te estoy diciendo que Blancanieves.

La reina (Miyuki): Ja ja ja, no es necesario que me halagues tanto.

Espejo(Ayano): :(

La reina (Miyuki): Es broma, espejo; lo sé, lo sé. Te refieres a ella, ¿no? A ella.

Mamá de Miyuki: Eh? Por qué mi hija es la reina? (aunque debo admitir de que el papel le queda)

Narrador (Misao): La reina, al enfadarse, le pidió al cazador del bosque que matara a Blancanieves.

Blancanieves (Kagami): Hyaaah! ¡Cazador, no lo hagas! *caso contrario le diré a mamá que copiastes en el examen pasado*

Cazador (Tsukasa) : ¿Eh?-POM! POM! (sonido del disparo de la escopeta)

Blancanieves (Kagami): Ca-Cazador? ¿Esa era una e-e-escopeta real?

El cazador, osea Tsukasa, saca entre los arbustos de cartón un par de A4-K (un tipo de arma)

Blancanieves (Kagami): KYAAAHHH! EEEHHH?

Narrador (Misao): Pero el bondadoso cazador no pudo matar a Blancanieves. Dejándola escapar pornel bosque, la dio por muerta.

Cazador (Tsukasa): No puedo, no puedo matar a Blancanieves.

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¡Claro que sí, intentastes matarme! ¡Además, esas armas no son las que usa un cazador y también te estabas quejando!

Tsukasa se aleja del escenario seriamente.

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¡Espera, Tsukasun~!

Cazador (Tsukasa): ¡No te me acerques!- Dándole un puñetazo haciendola volar por los aires.

Narrador (Misao): ¿Y qué pasará con Blancanieves al quedarse sola en el bosque?...Ah! Llegó mi turno. Kuroi-sensei, le encargo la narración.

Kuroi-sensei: Claro! ¡Ah-ah! Probando el micrófono.

-Que obra tan mal tramada... (Papá de Kagami)

-Yujuju, yujuju, nosotras~~~Yujuju, yujuju, somos las duendecillas.- Entrando al escenario.

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): Se dice que en el bosque vivían 7 duendecillas y sus nombres:- La duendecilla "loca".

-¡¿A quién le dices loca?! (Patricia)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...Duendecilla "Tímida"...

-¡Qué literal! (Ayano)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...La duendecilla "plana"...

-¿Eh? ¿Soy tan plana? (Konata)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...La duendecilla "pervertida"...

-¡¿Quién fue que escribrió el libreto?! (Hiyori)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...La duendecilla "tetas"...

-Plana...siempre seré plana TnT (Minami)

-No te preocupes, nadie es perfecto en esta vida. (Yutaka)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...La duendecilla "chata"...

-¿Así que soy chata? TnT (Yutaka)

-Tienes razón, nadie es perfecto...UnU (Minami)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): ...Y la duendecilla "con colmillo".

-Hehe. (Misao)

Todas miran a Misao.

-Que?

-¡¿Y encima preguntas? (Hiyori)

-¡¿Por qué solo tú tienes el nombre más normalito?! (Patricia)

-Yo escribí el libreto, asi que no se quejen. (Misao)

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): Un día, las duendecillas al terminar su labor regresan a su casa y...

Blancanieves (Kagami): Bienvenidas.

Duendecilla plana (Konata): ¡¿Quién eres?!

Blancanieves (Kagami): Me llamo Blancanieves. ¿Eh? ¿Cuál parte es la del apellido y cuál es la del nombre?

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): No sé.

Duendecilla plana (Konata): ¡Ah! ¡Ese es mi pudín!

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¿Eh? Ah, los siento, lo siento. Entonces toma el último bocado. Di "aaah".

Duendecilla plana (Konata): E-e-e-eso se-será u-una i-indirec-ta de be...

Blancanieves (Kagami): Vamos, di "aaah".

Duendecilla plana (Konata): N-No hay opción. "Aaah"...-Patricia: ¡"Aaah"!- En ese momento, Patricia hace un movimiento rápido y se come el último bocado antes que Konata.

Duendecilla plana (Konata): Eeeh?!

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): ¡Delicioso! Uh?- Voltea a ver a Konata.

Duendecilla plana (Konata): TcT.

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): Eh? Por qué te enojas, Misao?

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): ¡No estoy enojada! ¡De verdad que tú no analizas las situaciones!

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): Eh?

-¡No peleen! (prima menor de Patricia)

-No están peleando. (una de las hermanas de Kagami)

-Por ser Patricia tan floja, Misa-nee tiene muchos dolores de cabeza, especialmente hoy por la obra. (prima media de Misao)

Duendecilla tímida (Ayano): ¿Qué es lo que hacen?- depronto, Hiyori se desmaya por presenciar una escena yuri, hemorragia nasal,- ¡Aahhh! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): ~~~fantaseando~~~"Si no quieres que te la dé indirectamente entonces pídele que te la dé indirectamente en la boca, Konata. Esto es más dulce que el pudín...Asi se siente..."~~~

Duendecilla tetas (Minami): ¡Reacciona!¡No te entres a tu mundo y te pongas a delirar ahora!

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): ~~~"Ya ni me queda nada de qué lamentarme...ah! (R.I.P)

Duendecilla tetas (Minami): ¡Duendecilla pervertida!

Duendecilla chata (Yutaka): ¡No te mueras!

Blancanieves (Kagami): Y por tanto, desde hoy estaré viviendo con ustedes. Así que espero llevarnos bien.

Duendecilla plana (Konata): ¡¿Cómo así?!

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): ¡Hurra! ¡Tenemos una compañera más! ¡Mucho gusto, Blancanieves!

Narrador (Kuroi- sensei): Y así fue como Blancanieves pasó a vivir con las 7 duendecillas.

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¿Todavía no está la comida?

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): ¿Todavía?

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): ¡Oigan ustedes, pónganse a trabajar!

Duendecilla tímida (Ayano): Vamos a trabajar, Blancanieves y duendecilla loca.

-Eh? (Kagami y Patricia)

Duendecilla plana (Konata): ¿Cómo es que pueden poner esa cara de sorprendidas? *(de kagami no me sorprende, porque es muy natural en ella -w-)*

Blancanieves (Kagami): C-Cállate!

Narrador (Kuroi-sensei): Y mientras las amables duendecillas la pasaban felizmente en la casa junto a Blancanieves...

La reina (Miyuki): Espejo, ya que Blancanieves ha muerto, sin duda ahora soy más hermosa del mundo, ¿verdad?

Espejo (Ayano): Para nada. Sigue siendo Blancanieves.

La reina (Miyuki): ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Entonces Blancanieves no ha muerto! No hay opción, yo misma la mataré. Cuando termine, realizaré un nuevo experimento.

Blancanieves, osea Kagami, estaba en el bosque comiendo "flores".- Prrrrss! ¡Qué desagradable!

Anciana (Miyuki): ¡Vaya, qué chica más hermosa! ¿Te gustaría comer una banana fresca para la belleza y la salud?

Blancanieves (Kagami): ¡Gracias! ¡Qué deliciosa está la banana fresca! ?...Agggh! (R.I.P)

Anciana (Miyuki): Ha-ha-ha, no era una banana cualquiera. Ésta tenía pepa, y le añadí veneno. Con esta banana, sin duda Blancanieves morirá. Ha-ha-ha~~

Narrador (Misao): Blancanieves en verdad murió al comer la banana con pepa que la reina, disfrazada de anciana, le dió.

Se apagan las luces para pasar a la siguiente escena.

-¿Banana? (Yui)

-¿Con pepa? (papá de konata)

Se prende una luz señalando a Blancanieves ya muerta.

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): Snif! Blancanieves, ¿por qué te moriste? Tanto que te dije que no recibieras cosas de ningún desconocido...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? TnT

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): ¡Qué actuación más sorprendente!

Duendecilla tímida (Ayano): ¿En verdad estará actuando?

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): Kaga- mejor dicho -Blancanieves, puedes descansar en paz, yo me encargo del resto :]

-~Se ilumina la parte de fondo del escenario~-

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): Blancanieves partirá de esta iglesia hacia el cielo...

Todos: ¿Iglesia?

Duendecilla tetas (Minami): Pensé que era un cementerio...- Ella pensaba así porque el dibujo lo dibujó el hermano de Hiyori, él dibuja como Chinatsu de Yuru Yuri.

Príncipe (Konata): Ha-ha-ha, soy el príncipe de la ciudad vecina, al perderme llegué hasta aquí... ¡¿Eehh?! ¡Qué susto! - Konata vió el dibujo.

Príncipe (Konata): Ah! Conque ella es la f-famosa Blanca-canieves. Es muy her-hermosa... No pu-uedo creer que es-esté muerta. **((no puedo aguantar la risa, se ve muy moe TwT))**

Kagami: Deja de reírte.

Duendecilla tímida (Ayano): Blancanieves murió al comerse una banana con pepa.

Duendecilla loca (Patricia): ¡No es justo que se lo haya comido sola!

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): Estaba con pepa. -_-

Príncipe (Konata): Blancanieves, hubiera querido conocerte mientras estabas con vida. Al menos déjame darte un beso de despedida.

Konata se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Kagami, quien estaba toda sonrojada. Konata agarró su sombrero y tapando sus caras, la besó, realmente, haciendo que solo sea visible para las duendecillas.

-¡¿Qué?! (Tsukasa)

Duendecilla con colmillo (Misao): De se-seguro se habrá o-olvidado de que t-t-tenía que besarla falsamente.

Duendecilla pervertida (Hiyori): Perfecto...perfecto...he-he-he, todo va como el plan...

Príncipe (Konata): Te amo.

Kagami abre los ojos lentamente.

Blancanieves (Kagami): Yo también, te amo.

Se abrazan las dos. Y se cierra el telón. Gran bullicio de aplausos apareció.

-Lo hicieron bien. En especial ustedes dos, Konata yKagami, hicieron como si el beso fuera real. (Misao)

-Ahh? ○/○ (Kagami)

-¿Cómo así lo hicieron parecer naturalmente? Pareciese como si todos los días lo hicieran.

-Practica -w- (Konata)

-Eh?

-¡KO-NA-TA! (Kagami)

-Hyaaah! El demonio está frente a mí, corred todos, Tsukasa sé nuestra carnada! (Konata)

-Carnada?

~~~~~~Gracias por lleerlo, próximo capitulo: Hearth Attack-capitulo 6- Concecuencias~~~~

~~~~~~Espero sus comentarios y recomendaciones, shao***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
